Dual Universe
Dual Universe is an upcoming Sci-Fi Fantasy massively multiplayer online role-playing video game developed Novaquark. The game's release date has not yet been announced. The game will be available on Steam. Overview Dual Universe is a Sci-Fi MMORPG Sandbox game in which everyone shares one single persistent universe. There are no instances, zones or transitions. Everything is player driven, including the economy, cities, stations, politics and warfare. Everything in the world is fully editable with no limit in size. There will be both areas of world PVP as well as safe zones. Experience a game without limits, not even the sky. Players can build remote bases on distant planets or on a moon. Build a space station with friends, create an intergalactic political Empire, or visit one of the player-made cities. Dual Universe is a voxel based game and everything is destructible.Players will even be able to create blueprints of their ships and other constructs. Using a blueprint at a Factory Unit will allow the player to duplicate the contructs (provided the have the materials) and sell them in-game. Rather than the one size box seen in many games, The voxel system goes beyond that limitation and is able to handle smooth shapes, allowing for more unique customization options. This Voxel Planetary Engine system was built by Novaquark and it is based on based on Dual Contouring and Hermite Data Fields. Items called 'elements' are pieces of functional units that include engines, cockpits and weapons - all things that help give shape and functionality to created designs. Players will all start on the same planet (Alioth) and expand from there. Players will have to progress their character, story and achivements before they will be able to venture out into space and explore other worlds. Gathering resources and crafting are of critical importance. While some resources are visible on the planet surface, many will be hidden underground and the player will need to scan for them. Territory Control is about securing land on planet grounds, for strategic, economic or safety reasons. Owning a territory is done via the deployment of a Territory Unit, which will grant players or their organization rights to control who can do what in the 1 km wide hexagonal tile associated to it. With territory comes battles, and the need to protect, federate resources and defenses. The game will introduce Safe Zones, in particular around the arkship, for more peaceful territory ownership and role play. Players who step out of the Safe Zone will have access to PVP. Dual Universe includes a "lock and fire" combat mechanism to facilitate large battle that are made possible by the Continuous Single-Shard Cluster. Players can specialize into certain weapons through skills and improve their combat prowess with better equipment. Features *One centralized and unique persistent universe shared by everyone at the same time. No instances, no zones, no transitions. *Everything in the game is player-made: ships, cities, orbital stations,... with no limit in size. The world is fully editable. *Emergent gameplay: economy, trade, territories, politics and warfare are all player-driven. Both PvP and non-PvP will be possible. Media Images Du 3.jpg Du 2.jpg DU 1.jpg Wiki-background Videos Dual_Universe_DevDiary_-_Massively_Multiplayer_Server_Technology_Pre-Alpha_Video Dual_Universe_Massively_Multiplayer_Online_at_unprecedented_scale_-_Pre-Alpha_Video Dual_Universe_Tech_Demo_Preview_-_Atmospheric_Lighting_Pre-Alpha_Video Dual_Universe_Pre-Alpha_Gameplay References *Kickstarter Category:Gameplay